Royalty AU preview
by Goldwolves
Summary: Blugh more info in the Author's note so please view for actual information for the story. Aruani - M - Lemon


**Author's Note: **First thing first please view this link in order to understand everything

( .com post 71801310581 royal-au add dashes between spaces)

So I was writing the first chapter like a normal person but I'm like damn I really wanted to write some Aruani smut because there is no Aruani smut in the entire world that I haven't read yet so this is going to branch off and is a middle piece of the fanfic. I will be deleting this story as soon as I get the first chapter out. Annie's story line, Ymir, Bertholdt, and Eren's will all be differently marked into side stories that merge together. I do not own Attack on Titan Idea but the Royalty Au is my idea so if you wish to right something to the story please tell me first

She leaned alongside the gazebo as she twirled the wine glass in her hand. Her disgusting face in the reflection the scars of her terrible idea apparent on her face with three scars per eyes and small cut marks on her jaw line. She felt like crying but there was no way in hell she would do that, make herself feel and look weak. The sound of footsteps behind her made her spin as her dress flared in its flowing fashion with the soft ringing of the gems on the hair pins in her signature bun. She saw the young blond general walk up behind her and join her side.

"You might want to be careful Armin, rumors are still spreading about us." She said as he let out a loud groan and leaned over on the railing.

"I could care less; I just want to say I'm sorry about this whole engagement thing and us having a party even before you could heal up." He said with guilt plaguing him as he remembered the nights sleeping on the floor next to her frozen cold near lifeless body. The endless shame when a nurse had caught him on such a cold night sleeping next to her, _on her bed_ to make it worse. "It's nothing Armin." He heard her voice shake him out of his petty guilt. "You were just looking after me and I have nothing to hold against you for that." She finished as he fell to his knees and groaned even louder. "Yeah, just looking out for you, nothing more." He said as he tried to hide his sarcasm. Truth be told he had ended up terribly love stuck with the young queen and her strong cold self which was terrible for him when he had seen her body collapse in the room. He pushed back the thought and stood back up, "damn I guess I drank too much." He said laughing it off and rubbing his head as she giggled softly. "I believe I am a little tipsy to." She said in reply with another of her innocent giggles.

He blushed at her voice and moved his hand to cover the right side of his face _'you're terrible Armin. Terrible and lovesick' _he thought and looked up at her leaning against the railing. Holding her wine glass so elegantly and rubbing the rim in circles. "The entire idea I had was dumb and I regret every out come of it. I thought Mikasa was going to send a damned army to kill us the way she talked. I acted out of a fear and it was so unlike me. It was terrible living in a state of near death and to be honest you probably saved my life. I'm thankful that you were so caring for your queen." She said giving him a sly look. "My Christa tried to stop you but you wouldn't. You just had one thing in mind and that was saving your people. I respect that in a woma- ruler." He said as he stumbled over his words. "Yeah but the outcome was terrible. We had no food, chaos, I nearly died a whole lot, and my face looks like the damned monster I turn into." She said as the feeling of depression over coming her again as she looked in the garden pond that reflected her face.

Armin stared at her with shock. "I don't think you look all that bad, it would take something really bad to ruin your face." He said as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him, her dress moving along with him. He quickly grabbed her face and rubbed his thumb along the lines of the scars as she laid limp in his grasp. Not wanting to face her pure anger from his actions he quickly hugged her to turn his face away. "Annie I know this is going to piss you off but I've liked you for a very long time and you're beautiful and I'm drunk." He said and let go of her as he braced himself for any kind of punishment he would receive but instead felt nothing as she regained her posture and puffed back out her dress. She felt a tinge of anger brew from inside her. "Don't tell me you wanted this damned engagement thing to work out did you? I'm weak and I had to deal with maids and nurses always asking about you damn it! Hell you probably set it up didn't you. Not to mention you've seen me naked before which in other parts would get me stoned." She scolded before she quickly kissed him and wrapped her hands around his neck and smiled. "And you're so lucky I like you back and we are both slightly tipsy." She said as he swiftly acted and kissed her passionately, their faces both blushing red and Armin making sure no one could see them before he pulled Annie closer and forced his tongue into her mouth as he calmly rested his eyes shut as they roughly made out.

His arm reaching to the corset to unlace the top of it with a hard tugging pull without even untying it which cause a loud yelp from Annie as he unexpectedly tightened for her. He smirked and did it again as the lacing was placed in the front it jerked her forward and pressed her up next to him. He bit her lip before he looked around, his wide eyes searching the area. "People are watching Annie." He whispered in her ear before leaned up next to him. "Come to my room. Split up and get me some water so if anyone asks any questions before the rumors start spreading like wildfire." She said softly before pulling off him reluctantly and grabbed a cloak she had laid by on the other side of gazebo and placed it on over her sky blue dress decorated with jewels with the petticoat just peeking out. She nodded and headed inside the castle. Walking up to her room as her heels filled the silent hallways only seeing Armin once or twice before they both went their separate ways.

As she made her way to her room she started to unlace the corset, as of seeing if Armin was going to attempt to undress her he would take ages and the only way they would do anything like this was if they were both intoxicated since they were both weak when it came to alcohol. She pulled on the string of her bed undoing the silk that draped it, only leaving a silhouette of her near cloth less body, only her undergarments and the necklaces, bracelets, hairpins, and her crown along with her piercings along her ears. Thoughts raced through her head at a rapid pace which gave her no time to rationally '_I wonder if he's a virgin and we are just going to dreadful and drunk the entire time. Oh my god what if I answer the door and it's a maid and they came to congratulate me for the entire proposal thing. No he can't be a virgin he's a general someone probably laid him for a promotion or something. I can hardly stan-' _she was interrupted by a slight knock followed by Armin's voice.

She walked slowly up to the door and opened it, Annie with her minimal amount of her cloths scaring Armin and nearly made him drop the pitcher of water which he instantly placed down on her bed stand before he started to take off his uniform which he was swiftly cut off from doing by Annie as she kissed him hard and pulled off the rest of his coat and laid it on her bed in the midst of doing so. She grinded up next to him and pushed her hands down his pants, rubbing his boxers in hope it would get him more aroused which she succeeded in as she felt his dick slowly rise and create a large visible bump in his pants before she pulled her hand out and kissed him roughly. She pushed him down and started to rub up against his member to stimulate herself a bit more.

"Armin…" She gasped as between rough kisses and moans from the two. "I want you…" She said as she blushed and started pull off his pants from below her as a look of pure lust clouded her icy blue eyes. He sat up and repositioned her up on his lap. His pants now gone only leaving him in a white button up and his underwear and the shirt was quickly discarded. He kissed up and down on her neck, a sensitive spot for her, and rubbed her clit through her wet undergarments as his other hand traced the tattoo along her back. She moaned and leaned up on his chest and squeezed hard on his back, not wanting to leave any scars. She slowly slid out of the panties which were now drenched and threw them to the side and unhooked her bra also. Armin picked her up and placed her on the side on the bed where she was slightly confused before he started the rub his fingers around in tiny circles with her clit, before he gave it an experimental lick which caused a loud moan from the blonde woman whom he was currently between her legs. "Ar-armin," she moaned and moved her hips around in front of him. He licked her clit and right out the entrance of her pussy which she pushed down on his tongue which made it slip in just a little bit which caused a variety of arousing noises from her. Armin gave into her pleases and slowly entered her which she almost instantly rocked up and down on and rolled her hips to an insane amount of times. "Armin I'm about to-" she said before he pulled out and pulled off his boxers which revealed his solid member.

He kissed her roughly as he rubbed up against her clit. "You fucking tease Armin." He heard Annie whisper before he barely licked the sensitive nape of her neck that almost made her fall over right there. "I just didn't want you to get tired out before the fun began." He said as he pulled off her crown and placed it to the side. He licked her pink nipple before he pushed into her slowly as he gave her time to relax. He kissed her softly until she gave him the Ok and he started to pull out and gain a rhythm. His breathing was heavy and came out in pants as Annie moaned at the feeling of being so full, it was awkward and it felt uncomfortable at first but then turned wonderful. He had started to play with her clit as he wished for her to feel the same of pleasure he was which he was rewarded with her soft moans along with pants.

After a short time of their quick thrusting Armin had reached his braking point and kissed Annie roughly as he tried to hold it in to make sure he would let her climax. "Annie I'm about to cum, I'm going to pull out ok?" He said as he slowly pulled out and left a thin trail of pre before he instantly came over her as he panted. His face flushed and sweaty before he kissed Annie again and started to lick her clit once again, refusing to let her go unfinished when he had already came. She moaned and pulled on his hair roughly to make him increase his speed or simply do anything. He licked inside again her and repeatedly licked her g-spot which made her almost collapse on herself. "Armin!" She called out as she reached her climax and Armin licked it up before pulling out, the two nearly collapsed on each other and laid by each other for a few minutes.

Catching their breath before Annie slipped under the sheets still breathing heavily. "Thank you Armin, I needed that." She said softly. "I'm sorry for all the tension that has been between us." Armin crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her and simply smiled his little dorky smile. "It doesn't matter anymore. "Besides we will have to live together soon enough. And this a 'fun' little exercise for us to get accustom to each other." He said before Annie shot up. "Oh shit I completely forgot about the engagement. Armin I like you and all but there is no way in hell I want to get married, not now at least. I'm only eighteen and I've already fucked up so much already and a wedding is the last thing I want." She said and fell back into Armin's arms as they both fell asleep.

Her hair had ended up untangled which ended up in a terrible bed head. Speaking of head her own was throbbing as she pushed her hair back she felt dreadful from the alcohol last night and the scene from last night repeated in her head. Not that it was bad or anything but more an annoying image. She sat up before she felt a hand grab her arm quickly and pulled her back down. She yelped before seeing Armin's long messy hair and his tired blue eyes. "Annie, my dad is coming to sign the documents and everything. Please stay here with me Annie." He said with fear after remembering last night about what she said. He kissed her softly and hugged her under the sheets. "Armin I thought you liked your dad?" She asked remembering the Commander of the famous Survey Corps, he seemed nice and reasonable. "I do. It's just if he signs those papers we have to get married and I don't want you to be sad." He paused before his mind started to wonder. "When I was a kid I always wanted to see the world with Eren and Mikasa. We all lived here with my grandpa when Mikasa was parents were killed in an attempt in human trafficking and Eren saved her but soon after his mother was killed by Titans and his dad disappeared. When the next kingdom needed a king Eren was given to them along with Mikasa because of faulty unregulated Titan shifting." He said mindlessly before he turned to Annie.

"What?" She asked suddenly confused "well I thought we might as well get to learn a little of each other." He explained as he lay on his back and stared at her.

She thought for a moment. "Don't tell anyone but I was born out of wedlock and my mom had an affair with some rich guy. I was born and was pampered as hell and everyone was so happy that they would have heir to a throne. I was lucky I was born looking like mom and nothing like my dad expect for my nose but no one really bothered. So one day a much of guys came, charged in, and took me to some place. I didn't know them at all but I just gave up asking them questions I was like two or something. They dropped me off at Bertholdt where we grew up and I took some fighting stuff. I was happy there but then I heard you talking about how you needed a queen so I gave up that part of my life thinking you told them." She said before the door opened with one of maids.

"Shit…" She whispered and pushed Armin's head down as the maid came in and instantly saw Armin's uniform he wore last night on the side of bed. She was kind enough to ignore it and just folded it up for it to be washed. "Madam where if your dress?" She asked looked around to find it. "My bathroom," Annie quickly replied '_shit she's going to see how nasty the sheets are and we are naked and then questions and then rumors,'_ She thought as the maid looked at the sheets and turned around with a shitty sly face and left taking Armin's clothes with her. "Armin she took your only way out with some decency." Annie shook him as she started to take out her earrings she had slept in last night along with the rest of her jewelry. "Annie what are doing?" Armin asked as she stood up and Armin realizing she was still naked from last night. "I'm going to take a shower and get your clothes from your room." She said before he let out a soft sigh. "Annie I live in the military barracks on the other side if the castle, and in the males only." He said as he sat up and ruffled his hair in frustration. "I can get in their just wait for me and as soon as I leave take a shower also because we both smell terrible and we were lucky the maid ignored last night's mess."

She said as she rushed into the shower and grabbed her jewelry again along with one of her dresses as the water turned on. She leaned up against the wall and ran her fingers through her bangs as the sound of the shower and the beating of water on her skin. "Annie…. Annie damn it what were you thinking last night. It was just the side effect of the wine I hope. Nothing more and there is no why in hell he would do that much stuff without alcohol either." She mumbled to herself as she cleaned her hair off and washed the sweat off her. "Someone saw us if Armin said was true which would only lead to downfalls of overthinking me and his relationship. Hell I'm not even sure what my feelings for him are." She said and sunk down to the ground. "He's nice to me but I'd probably never return the favor. I'm not a nice person and I hope someone as good as him notices that quickly." She said and sat down against the wall. 'He did have some nice talent. He's probably done that before but I was just a virgin acting like I was talented. He'll probably feel terrible he took my virginity to. I guess I'll just ignore it for now.'

She stepped out of the shower and dried off and pinned up her hair. Placing the two glass tubes decorated with jewels into her bun as her bangs covered her face. The long white silken dress was embroidered with small pearls, amethyst, and sapphires which were over laid with a translucent sky blue silk. She opened the door to her room to reveal one of the more gossipy maids grabbing her sheets and investigating the substance of the mess. "So does my favorite queen have a special story to tell with her favorite maid?" She heard her voice as she frantically looked around yet tried to keep her mask of cold and expressionless. "Yes but I hope you are not that dumb to tell them something like this. Now have you seen a little blond boy around here?" She said tapping her foot as she looked around. "A maid took his cloths after some events and I have to get some for him." She explained before Armin walked out from her closet. "Yes ma'am I have seen him and guessing my theory is correct I brought some spare clothes for him." He brushed down his sleeves much to her relief before she turned to the maid with tears nearly leaking from her eyes as she felt fear over flow her. "Please don't tell anyone, this would ruin me and you would lose your job to. I know how much you guys like to gossip but just say the 'General comforted the Queen due to restless sleep' or something." She said before she vanished back next to Armin and was pretty much shaking. The maid nodded and took off with the sheets before Annie grabbed her shoes and walked out next to Armin and held his arm.

As they made their way down to the central hall they saw Commander Erwin which Armin ran up to greet his father as Annie stood behind before she saw the two walk up to her with Erwin a slightly confused face and Armin almost smiling. She curtsied at Erwin in respect and let out an innocent; "yes sir?" Erwin cleared his throat, "I decided to not sign the papers to confirm the marriage. My son is still young and an arranged marriage wouldn't be fair on your side." Annie smiled at him and muttered a soft thank you before walking off the throne room.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
